Described below is a method for angle determination for moving assemblies and to an apparatus.
It is regularly necessary, in the case of apparatuses or installations having assemblies that can move relative to one another, to obtain relative situation or angle information between these moving assemblies. By way of example, in trains it is beneficial to ascertain the angular position of the axle-supporting bogies relative to the car body.
Methods for angle determination using rotary transducers are known that are based on optical methods. Methods that use electrical resistive layers in order to determine the angle-proportional length of a picked-off circular arc are likewise known. From military engineering, inertia-based angle determination methods are known. However, these methods can be used only to a severely limited extent in the harsh industrial setting. Many of the methods cannot be used adequately in dirty, damp and highly vibratory surroundings. Frequently, there is also no constructional way of mounting appropriate angle determination sensors.